


Om Shanti Om

by Princess_Reena



Category: Om Shanti Om (2007)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:41:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22698031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Reena/pseuds/Princess_Reena
Kudos: 2





	Om Shanti Om

Om and Pappu watched as the famous Rajesh Kumar filmed his newest music video


End file.
